1. Field of Invention
This invention pertains generally to aseptic valves and, more particularly, to a valve for obtaining samples of aseptic liquid from a mixing vessel or other sterile container.
2. Related Art
Aseptic valves used, for example, in the transfer of aseptic liquids from mixing vessels to sterile containers typically have bodies which are either welded or clamped to the walls of the vessels, with deformable diaphragms controlling communication between inlet openings which communicate with the vessels and ports in the side walls of the valve bodies. Such valves must be kept free of contaminants in order to prevent contamination of the liquids passing through them.